Healing Hearts
by kakashi's rabid stalker
Summary: After eight years apart, Kakashi is reunited with someone he thought he might never see again, and slowly, his world begins to change. Kakashi/OC fic. Rated M for safety's sake on later possible chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Naruto related.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Enter Amaya Katoa

Amaya hoisted her pack a little higher as she approached the gates of Konoha, standing open as if to welcome her home. The early morning air was crisp and cool, promising a beautiful day. Silence drifted from beyond the gates, the day had yet to begin for most, and Amaya breathed deeply, enjoying the comforting smells of the dirt, grass, and trees. As she drew nearer, she reflexively tugged at the bandages wrapped around each arm, making sure they were in place. It wouldn't do to have anyone recognize her just yet.

"Miss," a voice called, interrupting her thoughts. "Miss, I need to see your passport, please." A ninja with long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes waved her over to the guard post. He had a strip of bandages running across the bridge of his nose and a dark-colored marking on his chin. He wore the standard attire of Konoha, complete with a forehead protector and flak jacket.

Amaya almost froze when she realized it was Kotetsu, but forced herself to move normally. She dug around in her pack for her passport and handed the small, beaten leather book to the nin. She kept her eyes averted as Kotetsu examined her passport with a scrutinizing eye and prayed he wouldn't recognize her.

"So, Miss…Kato, it seems you haven't been to Konoha in nearly eight years."

Amaya's green eyes found Kotetsu's. She forced a well-practiced smile. "Yeah, I left the village to travel."

The dark-haired nin nodded, flipping through the pages of the passport. "Seems you've been all over. The Land of Water, the Land of Earth, Kumogakure, Sunagakure. You've been busy these last few years, haven't you?"

A gust of wind swept through, catching some of Amaya's auburn hair. She pushed it back behind her ear. "I've traveled all over, but I've never found anywhere as beautiful as this village."

"True," Kotetsu agreed. He handed her back her passport and gestured broadly. "Welcome home Miss Kato."

* * *

Amaya wandered through the streets of her childhood home. She noted the changes and the things that were still the same. The ramen stand she'd frequented, Ichiraku, was still there, but the grocery store her mother had taken her to was gone. People rising for the day and beginning to open their shops waved at her in greeting. She waved back without thought, lost in her memories.

Deciding to visit the Memorial Stone before she did anything else, Amaya stopped by a flower shop she remembered was on the way. A bell rang as she opened the door, and a young girl called out a greeting, saying that she'd be there momentarily. Amaya browsed the flowers, wondering which ones to buy, wondering which would making the best offering. The girl, fair-skinned and blue-eyed, wore her long, blonde hair in a high-ponytail and bangs covered the right side of her face. The girl smiled sweetly. "What kind of flowers would you like?"

The auburn-haired woman thought a moment. "White lilies. A dozen please."

"I'm sorry for your loss," the blonde said as she gathered the flowers.

"What?" Amaya frowned, confused by the girl's statement..

"Lilies symbolize mourning. I just thought...," the girl began to apologize.

Amaya smiled away her attempted apology. "It's alright. They're an offering. I'm heading to the Memorial Stone."

The girl didn't say anything else, slightly embarrassed by her assumption, though it had been close. Amaya paid her for the flowers, thanking her warmly before she left.

Amaya walked through the twisting Konoha streets until she left the village behind. Following the familiar path, she made her way to the Memorial Stone. Stopping at the edge of the Stone's clearing and masking her chakra just in case she found who she thought she might, Amaya saw someone else already there, even at the early hour. A small smile spread across her face as she recognized the man. Silver hair looking like he'd stuck his finger in a light socket, one dark, brooding eye visible, the other covered by his hitai-ate, there was no mistaking Kakashi Hatake. Amaya stepped forward, unmasking her chakra. Kakashi glanced up sharply at the sudden presence. His eyes widened.

Her smile grew. "I see you haven't changed much. I always could fool you."

"Amaya…"

"Who else would I be?" she asked, walking over, kneeling, and placing the lilies at the base of the Stone, saying a silent prayer for the souls of the departed.

Kakashi remained silent until the auburn-haired woman rose. Amaya saw a smile under his mask. "I see you have. I guess I can't call you my little raven anymore." Kakashi reached out a hand, catching the hair cuff holding the ends of her hair together. Amaya gently swept his hand away.

The Jonin chuckled softly. "It's been so long, Amaya. I've missed you. Does this mean you're back for good?"

"Yeah, I'm finally coming home."

"I'm glad. I've waited, prayed, for the day you'd come back to Konoha…to me." Kakashi slipped a hand into hers and tried to pull her to him. Amaya didn't move. "What's wrong?"

"Kakashi, I can't do this. It's been eight years since I left. I can't slip back into my old life just like that. I'm not the same person I was and I doubt you're the same either."

"Maya…," The Jonin gently placed a hand on her cheek. The auburn-haired woman turned away. The wind picked up, making the leaves dance, tugging at her hair with soft fingers.

"I'm not saying we can't have what we once did, but let's give it time. You know, make sure there could even be an _us_ again."

The wind whistling through the trees dominated the silence. If Amaya couldn't feel Kakashi's chakra, she would've thought she was alone.

"…You're right. I have changed, though not as much as you, it seems. The Maya I remember was never so cautious."

Amaya turned back to the silver-haired man she'd cared for all those years ago. Even though his mask was up, she could see his face in her mind's eye, breathtakingly handsome. She saw in his eye that he still held her very dear to his heart, a thought that broke hers. She wasn't sure what she felt for him anymore. That day when her parents died….She still remembered the way he'd held her, stroking her hair and telling her it'd be all right. At the time she hadn't thought anything of it; she'd just wanted comfort.

Later, she'd realized just how significant his actions had been, how rare it was for Kakashi to drop his calm-and-collected attitude, and how hard it was for him to show the softer, more caring side of himself. When he'd asked her to dinner, she didn't hesitate. She wanted to do whatever she could to repay him for his kindness. Then she began to truly enjoy his company in a way she hadn't before. She began to fall for him. And that night they'd gone up to the mountainside images to watch the stars and he told her about Rin and Obito and Minato-sensei…He'd kissed her that night, under the stars…

Amaya shook herself from her reverie. They couldn't go back to that, not yet at least. She wasn't sure they _could_ go back. So much had happened. She wasn't the same immature girl she'd been.

No, she wouldn't go back to being a cold-hearted killer one-minute and a happy, life-loving girl the next. She couldn't live like that again. The things she'd done as a shinobi, the things she'd done in the name of her Village, had nearly driven her insane. So she'd left Konoha, left Kakashi, to travel the world in search of herself, in search of the balance in her life she'd so desperately craved. She'd found it and now she was back, ready to begin her life as a shinobi again. But to start anew, she had to be rid of her old life completely.

"Kakashi, give me time to readjust to life as a ninja. Then we'll see if there can be a you and I. Okay?"

He sighed. "If that's what I have to do to get a shot at what we had, at what I _thought_ we had anyway, then I'll do it."

"Thanks, Scarecrow," Amaya teased, a genuine smile on her face.

The silver-haired nin rolled his eyes. He couldn't stand her nickname for him, but he was too happy that Amaya was back in the village to care. Kakashi smiled. "So, I'm late for this thing. Want to come with me?"

They started walking. "Sure. What are you late for this time?"

"Oh, just a test for the newest batch of Genin they've decided to put at my mercy."

"Someone help those poor children. What kind of mind game are you going to play?"

The Jonin reached into his pocket and pulled out two bells. "Nothing worse than Minato-sensei did to me."

* * *

If you enjoyed my fic, let me know. I've got more chapters I can publish, but I won't unless I see some interest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Because I am lame and forgot to in the first chapter, I'd like to thank **kaori and yoshi **for beta reading for me.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Pass or Fail: Kakashi's Decision

Amaya followed Kakashi to a training ground outside Konoha where he said he was supposed to meet his team. Sure enough, when they arrived, three kids waited for them. Amaya stood back and watched, smiling at Kakashi's excuse (black cat indeed!) as a blonde haired boy in an orange jumpsuit and a pink haired kunoichi in a red, Chinese style dress with shorts underneath accused the jonin of being late. Her gaze slide to the raven haired boy in a blue shirt and white shorts who stood impassively, as if he thought himself too good for his present company. Typical Uchiha arrogance. Kakashi certainly had his hands full.

Kakashi was almost through explaining the bell test before the three young ninja noticed her.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, whose the lady? I thought you said it would just be the four of us," asked the blonde, much more loudly than necessary.

Kakashi flashed what would look like a bored glance to the kids, but Amaya saw the smile hidden there just for her, "No one important, Naruto. She just wanted to observe."

Amaya bristled at his tone. How she hated when he slipped into that apathy of his. And he knew it. Apathy didn't become the man she knew.

"Whatever. The whole village could watch. I'm still gonna kick your butt and when I do, they'll make me Hokage for sure!" Naruto announced.

Amaya shunshined into a nearby tree that gave her a good view of the whole training ground, much to the surprise of Naruto and the kunoichi. From her vantage point, she grinned as Naruto charged Kakashi, thinking to take him head on, and received the Thousand Years of Death technique for his trouble.

"Not the most graceful of moves, I know, but he'll get my reasoning eventually," Kakashi said, appearing beside her moments later.

Amaya cast a glance back to where the Genin had been. They had scattered, hiding rather effectively, all except Naruto, "Shadow clone?"

The silver-haired shinobi nodded, "That's all that's needed. What do you think of them?"

"Well, Naruto reminds me of his father, Minato-sensei, but without his level-headedness. He's brash and impulsive and he sticks out like a sore thumb."

"You've no right to say that. You used to wear bright yellow."

"Yeah, well, my wardrobe changed while I was away."

"I can see that," Kakashi said, taking in the outfit his former...He didn't quite know what to call her anymore. Comrade was too stiff and lover didn't work either. He decided just to think of her as a friend for the time being. His friend wore a red half-shirt with a short, black jacket over it. One sleeve was long; the other ended halfway between her shoulder and elbow. Black, calve length pants and black, fingerless gloves completed her new look. The most striking thing, though, was that every inch of exposed skin save her feet and her fingers was covered in bandages. Kakashi knew what was underneath the white linen and he thought he knew why she wore the bandages, but he also knew better than to press her on something she obvious didn't want to talk about.

Amaya watched as the other two Genin were soundly defeated, "The girl...Sakura, was it? If she'd get her head out of the clouds, she would've realized you'd used genjutsu. And Sasuke...Well, he's as arrogant as they come, but he's smart. If he didn't think so little of the other two, he might've realized what this test is actually about."

"Hmmmm," Kakashi said as his clone tied up Naruto, giving Sasuke and Sakura each a boxed lunch. He shunshined in, seamlessly replacing his clone. He tried one last time to get them to see the point, that teamwork was the goal of the exercise. Sasuke charged Kakashi as Amaya leapt from her tree, landing lightly on her feet. The Genin didn't notice her as she leaned against a closer tree to watch the show. Her heart broke when Kakashi told the Genin, in his round-about way, of the lessons he wished he'd learned sooner, of the lessons that might have saved Obito and Rin. He gave the children one more chance, but told them not to feed Naruto since he'd tried to steal the lunches earlier.

The Copy-nin left the three to their lunch, but listened from behind a tree. When Sasuke offered Naruto his food and Sakura actually fed the blonde, Kakashi flickered in front of them, accompanied by a great deal of smoke. Angry storm clouds gathered overhead after a series of hand seals from Kakashi. He asked if any of them had any last words. The Uchiha spoke up first, surprising Amaya, and said they fed Naruto because they were a team. Sakura immediately agreed, which didn't surprise her in the least, and Naruto agreed with them both.

"The three of you are one? That's your excuse?...You pass," said a smiling Kakashi.

Amaya pushed off her tree and walked towards the group, clapping slowly, "Well done. Well done indeed. I hear you're the first squad to actual get the point of Kakashi-san's exercise. But if I may, I'd like to give you a test of my own. If that's alright with your sensei?" She cast a questioning glance at Kakashi. He was surprised and a bit of confusion was buried beneath his veneer of apathy.

He nodded, "If you want."

"What? We just had a test. What do we need another one if we passed?" Naruto questioned loudly.

"I'm sure my colleague has a good reason," Kakashi said.

"Then bring it on," Naruto proclaimed. "I can handle anything you throw at me! Believe it!"

Amaya smiled sweetly, "As you wish."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! As long as people keep letting me know they're interested in my story, I'll post another chapter early next week, so be on the lookout.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

So circumstances are going to prevent me from posting this chapter when I'd planned, you guys get it early. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 - Amaya's Test

"What kind of test will it be...Ummmm?" Sakura faltered.

"My name's Amaya Kato. I was a jonin here in Konoha, but I've been gone for a few years. As for the nature of the test. Well, it will be different for each of you."

"Different how?" Sakura asked.

"Just different. The only test you should worry about is your own. Now let's begin."

Amaya began to form hand seals, faster than the eye could follow. The silver-haired nin frowned. How could she be using jutsu? After what had been done to her...Kakashi resisted the urge to use his Sharingan; there was no reason for his students to know about it just yet. He had no idea what Amaya was doing but the jutsu was beginning to work. The eyes of his students began to droop with sleep, finally closing as Amaya performed the last seal. Her eyes closed as well and Kakashi was left awake. He lifted his headband, revealing his Sharingan. Threads of Amaya's chakra entered the Genin's foreheads, muddling and tangling their chakra. It was some kind of genjutsu, this much he knew, but what his students were seeing, Kakashi had no idea.

* * *

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and blinked. A strange forest surrounded her and trees towered above her, letting only small amounts of light to penetrate the gloom underneath the canopy. Amaya stepped from the shadows and laid a hand on the kunoichi's shoulder. The girl jumped, clumsily fumbling for a kunai.

"If I was the enemy, you'd be dead," Amaya told her.

"You scared me! Where are we? I don't recognize this forest," Sakura asked, her curiosity overcoming her fright.

"Where we are doesn't matter. Follow me." The auburn-haired woman commanded and Sakura did as the older woman said, falling into step behind her.

The two walked in silence until Sakura spoke up. "So what's my test going to be?"

Amaya smiled a little. "Your test won't come for many years. Today I'm showing you what you can achieve if you let go of what holds you back."

They entered a clearing and Sakura gasped. She saw herself, much older, holding hands with a man wearing a tight-fitting, green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and a zipped-up flak jacket. Two brown-haired children chased one another while their parents watched. One child, a girl, tripped and began to cry. The older Sakura rushed over to the girl, scoped her up in her arms, and talked softly until the child stopped crying.

The younger Sakura gazed at Amaya, her eyes wide. "What...what is this? Who's that man?"

"You've seen him around the village. You've just never noticed him. As for what this is...Well, it's your future...If you want it to be."

The world faded to white, leaving only the happy family visible. Sakura caught one last glance of the blissfully content look on her older counterpart's face before her eyes closed against her will.

* * *

Naruto impatiently stamped his foot. When was his test going to begin so he could prove he had what it takes to become Hokage? And where was that lady? He grew tired of waiting, so picked a direction and started walking. Amaya trailed behind the orange-clad Genin, warmly remembering the canary yellow outfit she'd worn when she was his age. It had looked nice but got her into more trouble than it was worth. Still, she missed it. The gaudy fabric had marked her as an individual.

Amaya shunshined in front of the boy, making him jump. "If I was the enemy, you'd be dead."

"Yeah, whatever. Can we just get this test over with? I bought some new flavors of ramen yesterday and I want to get home. Woah...Where are we?" Naruto stopped and stared at the trees around him, as if noticing them for the first time.

"Where we are doesn't matter. Follow me."

As they walked, Amaya asked the Genin what he thought of his team. Naruto loudly proclaimed that he hated Sasuke, loved Sakura, and wanted to beat the crap out of Kakashi. The last one made her smile and she said she remembered some days where she'd wanted to do the very same. Naruto asked how she knew Kakashi-sensei and Amaya answered that she'd lived in the village years ago. He asked why Kakashi wore a mask. She answered truthfully that she didn't know.

When the pair reached their destination, the boy's questions ceased. They gazed down on Konoha, the village teeming with people going about their lives. Naruto started down the slope to the village, but Amaya stopped him, instead turning his attention to their left. His eyes grew wide, just as Sakura's had. An older Naruto, in an outfit similar to his father's, cradled a blonde-haired baby in his arms while a raven-haired woman with white-blue eyes laid her head on his shoulder.

"Is that...my future?" Naruto whispered.

"It could be." Amaya glanced at the blonde. Such fire in his eyes...The same as Minato-sensei, "Do you hate the Nine-Tails?"

Naruto clutched at his stomach where the seal would appear, though he had no idea of the significance of his action, "Yes. It's the reason I've been so alone my whole life. Everyone looks down on me, hates me, because of this..._thing_ inside me. How can I have a future with the Fox inside me?"

"The Fox can be your greatest ally or your worst enemy. It's all in perception." The world around the family faded to white and, as Naruto's eyes closed, he heard Amaya's last whispered words. "You're not a monster, Naruto. Keep this image close at heart and remember that."

* * *

Sasuke knew if he waited long enough she'd come to him, so he leaned against a tree and ignored the strange forest around him. Amaya stepped from the shadows, unknowingly proving him right. A smug smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. The auburn-haired woman noted this with a bit of disdain. She didn't care for his arrogance, but everyone deserved a chance at redemption.

"You carry hatred in your heart, young Uchiha. Senseless hatred." Sasuke remained impassive, so she continued, "What if I told you that your brother, Itachi, didn't kill your clan?"

Sasuke folded his arms,"I'd say you're lying. I know he did. He made me watch."

"That wasn't Itachi." She folded her arms in return.

"You don't know the first thing about my brother," the Uchiha said, becoming irritated at this woman who thought she knew Itachi.

She shifted her weight, annoyed by his refusal to even consider her words. "He graduated the Academy at seven and awakened his Sharingan at eight."

"Everybody knows that." The raven-haired Genin stared through the woman who so far had spouted nothing but common knowledge and lies.

Amaya hesitated, noticing Sasuke wasn't paying any attention to her. She closed the small gap between them and poked him on the forehead. "Hey, listen to me."

The surprise on Sasuke's face was genuine and Amaya didn't quite understand what she'd done, but she rolled with it. "I have your attention?"

The young Uchiha nodded mutely. She really _did_ know Itachi, but that didn't mean she was telling the truth. He would listen to what she had to say, though. The truth could come later.

The auburn-haired woman continued. "As I was saying, Itachi didn't kill your clan. For your safety, that's all I can tell you at the moment. When I take my findings to the Hokage, then you'll learn the whole story."

Despite himself, Sasuke found himself believing this woman. "My brother... If he didn't, then why'd he leave the village?"

"Because he wanted to protect you. He loves you very much and it was hard for him to leave," Amaya said as she laid a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Thanks for telling me." Sasuke's mind reeled at the implications. And to think just a few minutes ago, he'd still wanted to kill his older brother, had hated him for what he'd done, hated him for leaving. When the young Uchiha spoke again, his voice was quiet, his manner subdued. "What about my test?"

"Follow me."

The pair walked for a time in silence until they reached a clearing. Amaya gestured for Sasuke to go ahead. With an unSasuke-like hesitancy, the young Uchiha entered the clearing and saw a building, a weapons shop he recognized. Moving closer, Sasuke looked through a window which displayed kunai, katanas, and other weaponry. He saw himself, older and taller, standing behind the counter. As if in a dream, he watched as a young boy, a genin, approached the counter, his arms full. Sasuke couldn't hear their voices, but knew what they were saying.

_His older self raised an eyebrow. "You sure you can afford those?" Indeed, the boy's ragged clothing gave him an appearance that didn't give the impression of wealth._

_Out of nowhere, a red-haired woman appeared, smacking Sasuke on the back of the head. "Don't be rude to the customers. I'm sorry about that. Here, have this on us." The woman smiled sweetly, handing the boy two extra sets of kunai once he'd paid. _

The boy left, vanishing as he exited the store. Sasuke turned his attention back to himself and the woman.

_"Why'd you hit me, Masami?" older Sasuke complained, rubbing his sore head._

_Masami put her hands on her hips, her green eyes flashing. "You deserved it, being mean to that boy."_

_"Well, he didn't look like he could pay. We don't run a charity," Sasuke said with exasperation._

_"That doesn't mean you say anything. Sasuke, I love you, but you still don't seem to understand the way you look down on people."_

_The older Uchiha cast his eyes to the floor. "I'm trying, dear. You know I am. Old habits die hard. You get the idea in your head that people are beneath you at the age I did and it's hard not to think that way."_

_Masami smiled sympathetically at her husband and kissed his forehead. "I know. But I'm here for you. Don't forget that. And besides, I can always knock you down a peg or two if you need it." A mischievous smile tugged at her mouth and Sasuke, smiling back, kissed her._

The younger Sasuke turned away, his mind not quite able to process all he'd seen and heard. Amaya waited for him at the edge of the clearing, waiting to see what kind of impression her jutsu was making on the Genin. To her satisfaction, Sasuke seemed subdued, almost humble.

The Genin gazed at her, unable to speak at first, but eventually found his voice. "What I saw...Was that my future?"

"It could be."

The Uchiha nodded slowly. "I think I'd like that."

"Your arrogance drives people away and clouds your mind, Sasuke. Friends, having people you care about, doesn't make you weak. Those bonds can give you strength when you have none. Once you stop seeing everyone as unworthy of your time, you'll be amazed at how strong you grow." With that, Amaya released the jutsu, returning to her own mind, letting the image of older Sasuke and his wife linger in the raven-haired boy's mind.

* * *

Kakashi watched Amaya and his students open their eyes and right away he could see something was different about the three young Genin. No one spoke, not even Naruto. The silence stretched on until the Jonin finally broke it. "That's all for today. Tomorrow Team 7 gets its first mission."

The three Genin nodded, absorbed in their own thoughts. They gathered their things and went their separate ways. Kakashi turned to Amaya once the Genin were gone, "What did you do?"

"Planted seeds of doubt."

* * *

Let me know what you thought of my latest chapter and I'll get the next one out soon, probably by the end of next week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

I know I haven't been consistent with when I say I'm going to upload the next chapter, but life doesn't follow a schedule and ruins any schedule I try to make. So here's Chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4 - A Fresh Start to an Old Life

"Is that all you're going to tell me?" Kakashi said as he gathered his things.

Amaya began to walk back towards Konoha. "That's all you need to know."

Kakashi shrugged and walked beside her, knowing Amaya'd tell him when and if he needed to know. "So what're your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Well, I need to speak with the Hokage and then I need to find a place to stay."

"...You could stay with me," the silver-haired shinobi suggested.

Amaya gave him a stern sideways glance.

The Jonin smiled sheepishly. "Right, sorry."

The two fell into a companionable silence as they threaded their way back into the village. People went about their daily lives, mostly ignoring the pair headed towards the Hokage's office. Stopping for a moment to watch some Academy students practice with their kunai, the pair heard a voice cutting into the steady _thump thump_ of kunai, "Kakashi-san! Kakashi-san!"

Amaya turned to see a man running towards them. Wearing the standard attire of a Konoha shinobi, his sleeves were rolled up a little and his brown hair was tied into a ponytail. A scar ran across the bridge of his nose and dark eyes held a look of slight panic. Kakashi turned a bored eye to the man, but Amaya could see that he was fond of the ninja. "Yes, Iruka?"

"Did Naruto pass?" Iruka said breathlessly, the worry and concern evident in his trembling body.

The silver-haired nin laid a hand on Iruka's shoulder. "It's alright. They all passed."

"Thank you, Kakashi."

The older shinobi shrugged. "Don't thank me. _They_ figured out what I was trying to teach them."

Smiling, Iruka finally seemed to notice Amaya. "And who might you be? I don't think we've met before."

Before Amaya could reply, Kakashi cut in. "Her name's Amaya. She's an old friend of mine."

The woman glared at the nin who'd spoken for her. Iruka's smile widened. "I think you made her mad."

"As Kakashi-san said, my name's Amaya. Amaya Kato," the auburn-haired woman said, bowing slightly to Iruka.

"Kato...Wait, I remember hearing about you. You left the village, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I'm back."

Iruka smiled broadly at her. "Well, then, welcome home."

Amaya smiled back. "Thank you. I hate to be rude, but I've got to go and speak with the Hokage. It was very nice to meet you."

* * *

Kakashi said he'd catch up with her, so Amaya went on alone. Heading into the administrative wing of the Academy, she reached the Hokage's office. One of the two ANBU standing guard stopped her and asked her business. She told him she needed to speak with the Hokage, checking that her bandages where in place after the ANBU left. Amaya had to wait only a few minutes before she was allowed into the office.

Kakashi leaned against the wall opposite the Hokage's office, waiting for Amaya. He nodded to the two ANBU who nodded back. Pulling out Make-Out Paradise, the silver-haired shinobi patiently waited, but didn't make twenty pages before Amaya slipped out the door, a smile on her face.

Before the Copy-nin could put his book away, Amaya snatched it from his hand, a mischievous smirk tugging at her lips, and shunshined away. Kakashi followed the obvious trail of chakra and found the auburn-haired woman resting in branches of his favorite tree.

She thumbed through the book, glancing at a page or two, wrinkled her nose in disgust, then glanced down at Kakashi waiting underneath the tree. "I can't believe you read this garbage. Well, actually, I can, but still I thought better of you."

"Every man has his vice," the jonin replied.

Amaya jumped from the tree, landing in front of Kakashi. She frowned at him. " You're no fun." She tossed the book to him.

He put his precious book back where it belonged. "So what did the Hokage say?"

Amaya tugged at her bandages. "He welcomed me back with milk and cookies." Seeing that stealing his book had put the Copy-nin in a mood and that her teasing was unwelcome, she started walking away, knowing he'd follow. She remained silent as they made their way up to the mountainside images. When they were sitting above the Fourth Hokage, Amaya spoke. "The Third remembered me and was glad to see me back. He said that as long as interrogation proves I didn't break my vows, I'll be reinstated as a Konoha shinobi. Until then, I'm on probation. I asked if I could serve it with you and your squad."

The walk had brought Kakashi back to his usual self. Alone as they were, though, the nin dropped his guard a little, not hiding his surprise. "You did?"

"Yeah, I think I can help those genin of yours."

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow. "What, don't think I can manage on my own?"

"No, you'll do fine. But I want to make sure those children never have the chance to end up like me," Amaya said, staring down at her hands, her voice slightly bitter. "I've spent years putting myself back together, but I wasn't able to find all the pieces. The process left me less than what I was. No one should have to go through that."

Kakashi glanced sideways at her, wanting to take her hand and assure her she was wrong, but he knew enough to leave well enough alone. "I admire you, you know. For being _able_ to put yourself back together." The nin gave a wry laugh, "I _still_ haven't managed. No, I think you're stronger for it."

Amaya didn't know what to say, so she kept silent, brooding. The silver-haired shinobi rose to his feet, offering a hand to his friend. She stared at his hand, unsure of his intensions, but, seeing the smile on his face, she took it. It felt warm, sure, and strong in hers and she almost didn't want to let go when she was on her feet.

The pair slipped into the companionable silence that was the backbone of their relationship as they delved into Konoha's streets once more. For a moment, Kakashi felt as if he were seventeen again. He and Amaya used to walk the streets of the Village, having nowhere in particular to go, simply enjoying the presence of the other. Back then, they hadn't needed words; each knew the other as well as they knew themselves.

Now, though, the Jonin felt as if he walked beside a stranger. Her once raven-black hair now shone reddish-brown in the sun. She'd toned down her wardrobe and her cheerful, immature manner had been replaced, though not entirely, with a more serious one. The optimism was still there, hidden beneath the seriousness, but the immaturity was gone. Amaya held herself with a confidence Kakashi hadn't known in her. She was sure of her power and more watchful of her surroundings, for which he was thankful; her inattention to detail had gotten both of them in trouble more than once.

Kakashi took the lead as they neared their destination. Amaya noted that he'd grown taller in the eight years she'd been gone. Only an inch or so; most people wouldn't have noticed, but Amaya had always been able to sense the subtle changes in Kakashi. Even from the first time she'd met him, Amaya had been able to see through his apathetic, cool-guy façade to the man underneath. Realizing this, the Copy-nin had avoided her when he could, but eventually he began to grudgingly accept her presence and her ability to see his carefully-guarded emotions. He would tell her later that the very ability that he couldn't stand was the thing that had attracted him most. But after losing Obito and Rin and Minato-sensei, he didn't think he could handle letting anyone else that close, in fear that he might lose them too.

He couldn't stay away, though. With her, the pain that he felt seemed less intense, less crushing, less all-consuming. Her cheerful outlook brightened his day and he came to enjoy her company. He began to relax a little around her, knowing that hiding behind his mask of apathy was useless. Because of Amaya, he became more carefree, more open, more willing to let others in. She noticed, though, that some of that openness was gone; he'd withdrawn into himself. She guessed her leaving did that to him. His attire hadn't changed, but, his eyes were harder, his body firmer, and his movements more graceful than they'd been.

Amaya didn't realize they'd stopped until Kakashi touched her hand, bringing her out of her thoughts. She noticed they were in the Jonin apartments, but didn't understand why until she focused on the door in front of her. The auburn-haired woman's eyes grew wide when she turned to a smiling Kakashi who held out a key. Unlocking the door and flicking on the light switch, Amaya almost started crying. Before her was the apartment she'd shared with her parents. Along the back wall, two doors lead to the bedrooms. The rest of the apartment was open. A living room to her left housed two black, leather couches and a long wooden coffee table. To the right, a kitchen and dining area took up the rest of the space.

Amaya slipped out of her sandals and walked the house, relishing in the fact that the memories of her parents weren't painful but had become bittersweet with time. Returning to the grinning jonin still by the door, she cast a questioning gaze at him.

"I knew you'd be back someday and would probably like your old home back, so I convinced the Hokage to let me pay both rents," Kakashi said, answering her unasked question. He suddenly seemed to remember something and told her he'd be right back. Amaya set her pack on the coffee table and gazed down at the bandages covering her body. She shrugged and began to unwind the white linen, folding each piece neatly.

The Copy-nin returned several minutes later, his prize in hand, to find Amaya removing the last of the bandages. Her jacket lay draped over the back of one of the couches. What he saw caught his breath, just as it had the first time he'd met her. Fantastic designs-whorls and spirals; straight lines and curved; dots and dashes; zigzags, circles, and squares – decorated the bare skin of her arms, legs, and stomach, continued on under her clothes, and stopped at her wrists and ankles.

Noticing her companion's return, she glanced over her shoulder at him, a teasing smile tugging at her lips. "Close your mouth, Scarecrow. You're drooling." Kakashi shook his head, trying to banish the image there. Amaya folded the last of the bandages and sauntered over to the jonin. She studied him for a moment, another teasing smile spreading across her face, "You were imagining me naked, weren't you?"

He sputtered, frantically denying her claim, which only served to prove her right. Under her triumphant grin, the nin stopped talking altogether and shoved the object in his hands towards her. From his hands, Amaya lifted her hitai-ate that sported a new, un-faded red cloth. With something akin to reverence, the auburn-haired woman tied her forehead protector around her waist, comforted by the familiar weight. She was a shinobi again, and, this time, she knew she'd be able to face everything that life held in store for her.

Kakashi warmly smiled at her. "Welcome home, Maya."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be out soon! (Ha! Now I don't have a schedule for you to ruin, Life.)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hey, guys, thanks to those of you who have stuck with me this far. It may not seem like much to you, but it means a lot to know all the effort I've put into this isn't wasted. So please keep reading and I'll keep posting!

* * *

Chapter 5 - Journey to the Land of Waves: Part 1 - Losing Innocence

Amaya and Kakashi led Team 7 into the mission room so they could return Tora to her owner and receive their next assignment. Naruto glared at the cat cradled in Amaya's arms, annoyed that Tora had let Amaya-sensei pick her up without any fuss while he bore numerous scratches.

Several weeks had passed since Team 7's bell test and, since then, they'd done a number of missions, all of which Naruto was displeased with. He was sick of catching cats and babysitting; he wanted a real mission. The two Jonin told him time and time again that these missions were meant to give him a variety of experiences, but Naruto never paid any attention to their lectures.

His gaze drifted to Amaya's tattoos. All three Genin were fascinated by the designs that decorated their new sensei. The day after they'd officially become Genin, Kakashi took them to get their first mission and Amaya had been there, waiting to join them. The Genin, upon seeing her tattoos for the first time, had openly stared. The auburn-haired shinobi had allowed it for a time, but, after their mission, she'd told them to get used to the designs quickly. She wouldn't tolerate them staring; staring led to distraction and a distracted ninja was a dead ninja.

Amaya separated from the group to return Tora while the others received their next mission. She felt sorry for the cat, who was being squished with love by her owner. The Fire Daimyo's wife droned on about how she didn't understand why her precious Tora kept running away. Amaya only smiled,

The auburn-haired shinobi returned to Kakashi. "So what's Naruto done this time? I heard him complaining."

"He wants a 'real mission. We're to escort someone. He's coming in now."

The door behind them slid open and in walked a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a beard and dark eyes. He wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck and sported a pointed hat. Taking a swig from his bottle of sake, he introduced himself as Tazuna, a master bridge builder from the Land of Waves. Amaya smiled when he called Naruto short. Naruto threatened to demolish the old man and Kakashi had to remind the orange-clad ninja that things didn't work that way. Tazuna told Team 7 that they were to escort him to his home. Kakashi sent the Genin off to gather their things, telling them to meet by the gates in half an hour.

* * *

Amaya readjusted her pack and waited with Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna for Kakashi to arrive. The shinobi knew he was visiting the Memorial Stone, as he did before leaving for all but the most urgent missions. Tazuna, Sasuke, and Sakura stood under the shade of a nearby tree while she and Naruto waited on the road. Naruto was bubbling with barely held-in enthusiasm. Amaya glance at him, a smile tugging at her lips. "This your first time leaving the Village?"

"Yeah! I'm a traveler now! But Kakashi-sensei's holding us up! Where is he anyway?"

Amaya debated how much to tell the young blonde. "You remember what Kakashi-san told you during your bell test? What he told you about the Stone, about teamwork, and about bending the rules when necessary to save a comrade?" The boy nodded, so she continued. "Well, he learned much of that from a very dear friend of his whose name's engraved on the Stone. Kakashi visits the Stone before he leaves on all but the most urgent missions, paying his respects to his friend, thanking him for what he taught him." Amaya left out the part about how guilt-ridden the silver-haired nin still was about Obito's death.

Naruto said nothing, taking in his sensei's words, looking concerned about his other sensei, having guessed that wasn't Kakashi's only reason for visiting the Stone.

The auburn-haired shinobi noted the concern on her student's face and offered a reassuring smile. "He'll be fine, Naruto. I won't let anything happen to him." Unintentionally, some of her old feelings for the jonin slipped into her voice.

Sakura, curious about what Amaya-sensei and Naruto were talking about, came over, heard the jonin's statement, and asked with immense curiosity. "Were you and Kakashi-sensei close?"

Amaya frowned at the young girl. "That's not really any of your business."

Sakura ducked her head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, sensei."

"Don't be," Amaya waved away the pink-haired girl's apology. "Just remember that not everyone wants to talk about their past, Kakashi-san included. But I don't mind, not really. Yes, he and I were close, but I left and that all ended."

Sakura was about to ask another question, and Amaya, guessing what it might be, knew she would have to draw the line. Thankfully, Kakashi joined them, delivered one of his famous excuses, and the group started on their way. Naruto, annoyed by Tazuna's jibes, walked ahead of the group while Amaya walked a bit behind. About half a day into their journey, Sakura began asking questions about the Land of Waves and about other Hidden Villages and Kakashi indulged her in a rather long explanation. Amaya was only half listening; she was more focused on her surroundings. She knew this was a C-rank mission, but something felt..._off_. Walking up close behind the other jonin, she gently touched his arm. "We're being followed. Two of them."

Kakashi turned the page in his book, not wanting to scare the Genin. Amaya saw, in the subtle way he shifted his weight as he walked, that the shinobi was ready for trouble. Well, not that he hadn't been ready before, but with Amaya near him, Kakashi knew he didn't have to remain on such high alert; she had his back.

Nothing happened until the group was a day from the Village. The Genin and Tazuna paid no attention to the puddle on the side of the road, but both Jonin noticed immediately. Amaya suppressed her chakra, to avoid undue attention, not until the time was right. Amaya moved a little closer to the group, but swiftly retreated as chains wrapped around Kakashi. The two nin, bearing the symbol of Mist, pulled viciously on the chains, slicing through Kakashi with ease. Seconds later, a puff of smoke revealed slices of log instead of flesh.

Ignoring the auburn-haired woman, for they could feel no chakra in her, the two nin instead went for Naruto. The young boy froze, terrified, but Sasuke acted quickly, though not before one of the enemy shinobi scratched Naruto's hand with a claw. The Uchiha threw a shruriken, pinning the Kiri nins' chains to a tree, and sent a kunai chasing after to make sure they couldn't get loose. Landing on their large, clawed gauntlets, the raven-haired boy solidly kicked both shinobi in the face. Amaya cursed as the Kiri ninja activated quick releases on their chains and were free, heading straight for...Tazuna. Now knowing their target, the black-and-red-clad Jonin moved swiftly. In a split second, Amaya was in front of Sakura and Sasuke, who were valiantly trying to protect the old man. She caught the nin by their throats. Kakashi appeared beside her and took the dazed shinobi from her. With several hand signs, the auburn-haired woman formed chakra chains in her hands. Quickly, the two Jonin tied the Kiri nin to a tree before they could regain their senses.

"Sorry, Naruto, I didn't mean for you to get hurt," the silver-haired Jonin said nonchalantly. "I just didn't think you'd freeze up like that. Good job, Sasuke. Very smooth. You too, Sakura."

Amaya, seeing Naruto bitter at his own failing and about to jump at Sasuke, went to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't move if I were you. Those ninja have poison in their claws. We need to remove it before it spreads." Sakura made a comment about how, if they returned to the Village, they could get Naruto's wound treated. In response, Kakashi said that maybe they _should_ go back, that Naruto's hand would be a problem. Amaya glared at the silver-haired shinobi but was too slow to stop the young nin from digging a kunai into his wound. Naruto wondered aloud why he was so different, vowing that he would never run again, vowing that he would never lose to Sasuke.

"Naruto, that was cool how you got the poison out and all," Kakashi said, "but if you lose any more blood, you'll die."

The blonde paled, but Amaya once more laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Ignore him. Give me your hand and we'll get you bandaged up." She knelt and the young shinobi offered her his bleeding hand. As Amaya began winding the bandage around Naruto's hand, she realized the cut was already beginning to heal.

The Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra was starting to slip through the seal.

She said nothing, only finished tending to Naruto. Afterwards, the auburn-haired Jonin turned to the bridge-builder. "I think we have something to talk about."

The old man said nothing, guilt clear on his face.

Kakashi gestured to the Kirigakure shinobi. "When were you going to tell us you had ninja after you?"

"What does that mean, Kakshi-sensei?" Sakura chimed in.

"It means we are now beyond the scope of this mission."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Thanks to everyone who's been reading. It keeps me motivated to write more, though whether time allows me to is another story.

* * *

Chapter 6 - Journey to the Land of Waves: Part 2 - The Assassin of the Mist

The bridge that would connect the Land of Waves to the mainland had only been a dream when Amaya had visited the tiny nation. But as she peered through the fog, she saw that dream had been made reality.

She returned her attention back to Tazuna as he explained why he'd tricked them. Gato was trying to take over the small county and the bridge-builder stood in his way. "Gato moved in a year ago, you say. I must have left right before he arrived. Too bad. I would've taken him out for free."

Sakura glanced at her sensei. "You came here, Amaya-sensei? Why?"

"I came in search of a healer for a friend of mine."

"Did you find them?" Naruto asked quietly, for once heeding his scolding.

Amaya nodded. "Yes, though not here, but I haven't had the chance to let my friend know."

Naruto was about to ask another question, but with the fog clearing and the dock in sight, he shifted into a more observant mode. Amaya was rather impressed; the blonde Genin actually seemed to be serious. Disembarking, the group began the several miles walk to Tazuna's home.

* * *

Naruto's seriousness quickly devolved into his usual hyper-activity. He exaggeratedly scanned the trees for enemies, throwing kunai at any potential threat. Amaya winced with each throw; the idiot was going to hurt someone.

"Naruto," Kakashi scolded once the shock of the blonde's stupidity had worn off, "those are dangerous."

"Stop trying to scare me, you scruffy little dwarf!" Tazuna yelled.

The Genin resumed his search for enemies. Amaya and Kakashi noticed the slight scuffling sound at the same time. Naruto, sensing their alertness, turned and threw a kunai in the direction the Jonin glanced. Sakura hit her teammate and told him to quit acting like a dumb kid. Kakashi waded through the bushes to find Naruto's kunai embedded in a tree an inch above a terrified rabbit. While the blonde hugged the rabbit and apologized profusely, Kakashi glanced back to Amaya. He knew she felt it too: a strong chakra, approaching fast.

"Look out!" Kakashi yelled as a giant sword swept towards Tazuna.

Everyone hit the dirt and the blade passed harmlessly above them, embedding itself in a tree. A moment later, a ninja appeared, balancing on the hilt. A tall and muscular man with spikey, short, black hair glared down over his shoulder at the group. Most of his face was covered in bandages, leaving only his brown eyes visible and he wore only gray, loosely fitting pants and camouflaged arm and leg warmers. Amaya recognized a Kiri nin when she saw one. The Kiri headband made identifying the new threat even easier. Lastly, the giant sword in the tree sealed his identity. Zabuza Momochi. The Demon of the Hidden Mist. From the subtle shift in Kakashi's stance, she knew he'd figured it out too.

"Well, well," Kakashi said, taking a few steps forward to place himself more squarely between the new threat and the Genin and Tazuna, "if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rogue ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist."

Amaya glanced at Naruto who stood beside her and caught him by the arm before he could charge the Kiri nin. "Don't get in the way."

"But – "

"He's not like those other ninja. He's in a whole other league," the Copy-nin said cutting off Naruto's protest. Kakashi glanced back at Amaya and she knew to stay and protect the Genin and Tazuna. He could handle this on his own. He reached up and straightened his hitai-ate, revealing his Sharingan.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye. Did I get that right? And who might you be?" Zabuza turned a little to get a better look at Amaya and her tattoos.

"No one in particular," she said coolly. No need to have herself be a target. Things might get out of hand and she might need to step in.

"Then stay out of my way if you want to live." The missing-nin returned his attention to the other Jonin. "It's too bad, uh. But you'll have to hand over the old man."

Amaya saw confusion flicker among the Genin at the mention of the Sharingan. She realized that, save Sasuke, they didn't know about the kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan and Sasuke's unease stemmed from another point altogether. She needed Team 7 focused. "Now, quick. Manji formation. Protect the bridge-builder. And stay out of this fight. We've taught you teamwork and now it's time to use it." They ignored her command for a moment, all three too interested in Kakashi's eye. "Do as I say!"

With that, the trio took up positions around Tazuna and Amaya filled in the hole at the bridge-builder's back. Mist began to pour in around the group and the auburn-haired Jonin stiffened. As the mist wrapped around them, Amaya felt another presence closing in on the battlefield. The ninja wasn't as strong as Zabuza but was no less ready to kill. Kakashi glanced back at her; she knew he'd noticed too.

A few hand seals later and Amaya'd shunshined away, leaving a clone in her place. Pinpointing the enemy, she easily intercepted the shinobi's path, but was surprised to find a Kiri hunter-nin instead of the enemy she was expecting. But as she landed on a branch in front of him, two senbon flew at her. Amaya dodged aside without a moment to spare; if those needles had made contact, she'd be dead. She studied the ninja, wary of another attack.

He wore the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at his knees. Over this was a green haori with white trimmings, and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. Light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as his kimono adorned his feet and blue-green nail polish decorated his fingernails and toenails. His long, black hair was gathered in a white bun holder, two locks of loose hair framed his face, and the ends were bound with metal hair cuffs. A white hunter-nin mask with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the Kirigakure symbol etched in the top, hid his face from view. He watched her warily from behind his mask, ready to strike now and ask questions later at the first sign of return aggression.

"You're not really a hunter-nin, are you?" Amaya asked. She knew this boy wouldn't attack her if he was really after Zabuza. A hunter-nin wouldn't let anyone stop him, but he also wouldn't act outside his mission and kill without need.

"No." The boy shifted the kunai she hadn't seen him draw into a more secure grip. She instinctively tensed but forced herself to relax, to smile, to hold up her hands to show she held no weapon.

"I've no intention of fighting you. You're with Zabuza then?" When the boy nodded, Amaya continued, "Why are you working for Gato?"

* * *

"Don't move," Kakashi, said, holding a kunai to his opponent's throat. "You're finished."

Zabuza laughed darkly. "Finished. You really don't get it, do you? Your technique is noting but a crass imitation. I'll never be defeated by a mere copy-cay ninja like you." The nukenin continued to chuckle. "You are full of surprises, though. Nice try, but I'm not that easy to fool."

Zabuza's clone fell apart as he appeared behind Kakashi and slashed at him. The silver-haired Jonin dodged but was too slow to avoid being kicked. He went soaring through the air, Zabuza chasing after to finish him off, but he tossed makibishi spikes right before entering the water, causing his pursuer to skid to a stop.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

The shinobi didn't answer right away, wondering why this tattooed stranger was asking all these questions, but eventually answered. "We need the money to help Terumi-sama and the rebellion."

The auburn-haired Jonin thought for a moment. She'd heard that name when she stayed in Mist. Mei Terumi wanted to end the fourth Mizukage's reign. Amaya paused in thought, an idea forming. "If it's money you're after, then why not seek out Konoha's help? I know Mist and Leaf've never been on the greatest of terms, but we hate Yagura's rule as much as you do. I can tell your story to the Hokage and I know he'll listen. All I ask in return is that you leave the bridge-builder be and forget your contract with Gato."

The boy was shocked. No one had ever offered help. He frowned behind his mask, unsure of her intentions, but saw that she meant every word. He felt Zabuza's chakra weakening and knew he'd have to leave, but thanked the strange ninja for her kindness. Before he left, he gave her his name: Haku.

Haku shunshined away and Amaya was left alone. She wasn't sure if her words would make a difference, but if she could avoid further bloodshed, she'd try anything. The Jonin returned to the battlefield in time to see Haku carry the corpse of his master away. Appearing beside Kakashi, she caught him as he fell.

"Is he alright, Amaya-sensei?" Sakura asked nervously.

"He needs rest. Tazuna, lead the way," she said as she hoisted the unconscious copy nin onto her back. The weary group set out. She was pleased to hear of the Genin's teamwork and that, for the most part, they hadn't reacted badly to their first real fight. As they walked, Amaya thought that maybe, just maybe, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were going to be alright.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Here ya go, guys! Hope you enjoy. Oh, I realized that the way I'd separated major scenes in my previous chapters didn't actually transfer from my Word docs. They're fixed now and I sincerely apologize for any confusion my mistake may have caused.

* * *

Chapter 7 - Journey to the Land of Waves: Part 3 - The Forest of Chakra

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes. Exhaustion threatened to close them again, but he willed himself to stay awake. An unfamiliar house surrounded him and he lay in an unfamiliar bed. One thing, or person rather, that he recognized was Amaya. She watched him with cool, unconcerned eyes. She knew the drill, knew what to do when he over-used his Sharingan.

"Finally awake, I see," she said, a smile tugging at her lips. "You should've seen our poor Genin hovering over you. They were worried sick about their sensei."

"Where are they now?"

"Helping Tazuna and his daughter with some chores."

"They need more training." Kakashi said, his exhaustion-ridden mind forgetting to explain his reasoning. He tried to sit up, but Amaya held him down with a firm hand.

"I think I can handle that. You need rest. Otherwise, you'll be about as useful as a scarecrow in a field with no crops."

The Copy-nin rolled his eyes at her teasing, but it meant she still cared so he wouldn't stop her. "Alright. They're all doing okay, though?"

"Yeah, their little psyches are fine as far as I can tell. Kids bounce back fast."

The auburn-haired Jonin moved to get up, but Kakashi caught her hand. Half crouched, she waited for him to speak. A million different scenarios ran through his head,each a different reaction from her about the question he was about to ask. A second more of deliberation and he decided it was worth the risk. "How're you doing?"

"I'm fine," Amaya said, a reassuring smile spreading across her face.

* * *

Haku knelt beside Zabuza's body, scissors in hand, ready to bring him master back from the dead, but Zabuza grabbed his wrist.

"That's enough. I'll do it," the nukenin's growled, pulling the bandages down from his mouth.

"So you've already come back to life."

Ignoring the boy, Zabuza slowly sat up, feeling the weakness brought on by his near-death state and his grueling battle. As he spoke, he none too gently pulling the senbon on from his neck. "Dammit, you're brutal, Haku."

"You're the one who's brutal, Zabuza. If you keep pulling them out like that, you really will be finished."

His gaze slid to the hunter-nin mask Haku still wore. "How long are you planning on wearing that phony mask?Take it off."

"I have good memories of this mask and it was quite useful for tricking that ninja'" Haku stated as he did as he was told. "If I hadn't intervened, you'd be dead now."

The ex-Kiri nin spat blood from his mouth. "Putting me in a state is fine but not through the pressure points in my neck." He pulled the bandages back over his face. "Cruel as usual. I think you enjoy it."

"It was the only sure way. And I wouldn't want to mark up your flawless body. You'd complain about that even more. There's no point trying to move. You'll be numb for a week. Although, if you're as stubborn as usual, you'll probably be moving in half the time."

"You're so innocent. And you're clever at the same time. Rare combination. That's why I keep you around."

Haku chuckled and smiled. "I'm still a kid. What else would you expect? Speaking of innocence, though, a Leaf shinobi intercepted me on my way to help you. Her body was covered in tattoos."

"Yeah, what about her? Did she try and stop you?"

"She did at first but saw through my disguise. Then she...she offered to help us..."

"Help? Bah, some sort of trick to distract you."

"That's what I thought but I could tell she meant it. She offered to plead our case to the Hokage if we'd drop our contract with Gato and leave the bridge-builder alone."

Zabuza said nothing more. Her words were only a trick. If they were real, though... No. There'd be no idle speculation. He couldn't allow himself the luxury of hope.

* * *

"Zabuza isn't dead," Amaya announced to Kakashi, the Genin, Tazuna, and his daughter, Tsunami. Silence dominated the room but her words finally sunk in.

"My thoughts exactly," the silver-haired shinobi agreed.

"But we saw his body. Believe it!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura frowned. "Kakashi-sensei, you checked him yourself. You said that his heart stopped."

"His heart did stop, but that was just a temporary state to simulate death."

"With the senbon you said he used and from what I saw of him, it wouldn't be a stretch to say that he'd have more than enough skill to do that. Besides, senbon pierce deeply but are only fatal if they hit a vital organ. And there aren't any In the neck," Amaya chimed in.

Tazuna and Tsunami exchanged fearful glances, but Tazuna spoke for the both. "Come on, you're over thinking this, aren't you?"

"Encountering suspicion, the ninja prepares quickly. Hesitation leads to disaster. Every shinobi knows this," the Copy-nin stated.

The auburn-haired Jonin glanced at Naruto, who sat beside her. He seemed pleased with the news, eager for a second chance to fight the missing nin.

"Sensei," Sakura asked after a moment's thought, "you said prepare quickly, but how can we do that when you can barely move?"

"I'm going to train you while Kakashi-san rests," Amaya said.

"Hold on. A little last-minute training won't make us strong enough to fight Zabuza. We have to be reasonable about this," Sakura said.

"Sakura, Kakashi was only able to defeat Zabuza because you all helped him. You've grown. And Naruto... you've grown the most." Amaya smiled at the young blonde and a sheepish smile crossed his face.

The uninjured Jonin clapped her hands. "Then let's get to training."

* * *

_Author's Note: All the stuff with Inari still happens, but I'm skipping it because he annoys me. If I skip anything else, unless stated, it still happens._

* * *

"So," Amaya said once they'd gone into the woods near Tazuna's home. "I know all of you, including Naruto despite his efforts to convince us otherwise, understand the basics of chakra, but what we're going to work on is control. If you have control over your chakra, your jutsu will be more effective. For example, Sakura, create a clone please. Oh, and without announcing your technique. That's a habit I'm going to break all of you of. It's ridiculous and unnecessary."

Sakura did as she asked and a moment later another Sakura stood in the clearing. "How was that, Amaya-sensei?"

"Very good but let me show you what that same amount of chakra can do for someone whose control is much better." Amaya performed the hand seals and four clones appeared. "You see? With enough control, you can stretch your techniques even further. Now for what you'll be doing." She turned and, without thought, walked up the nearest tree and stood upside down on a sturdy branch. Sakura and Naruto gasped while Sasuke only looked impressed. Amaya threw kunai at their feet. "To do this, you need to maintain a steady, precise level of chakra. Too little and you can't grip the tree. Too much will break the bark and repel you. Now, you try and mark the highest you get every time."

Moments later and Naruto and Sasuke were both on the ground glaring at their respective trees while Sakura, feeling victorious, sat on a branch.

"Good job, Sakura. Sasuke, Naruto, keep trying." Amaya leapt from the tree and met Sakura as she reached the ground. "Hold out your wrists."

The pink-hair Genin complied and Amaya snapped a metal band around each of the girl's slender wrists. Sakura examined the plain, metal bands. "What're these for?"

Amaya touched the bands and a symbol matching one of her tattoos was seared into the metal. Immediately, the Genin's knees buckled at the unexpected weight.

The Jonin crouched beside her student, who struggled to lift her arms. "That should be more than enough to get you through this training."

"Enough for what?" Sakura asked through gritted teeth.

"As female shinobi, we're at a disadvantage when it comes to our chakra pool. Ours will almost certainly not match those of our male counterparts. Our advantage, however, lies in our control. But that doesn't mean we should neglect our chakra pools. So you're going to do the tree climbing exercise with these weighted bracelets until you can reach the top of the tree. Trust me, even with your already impressive level of control,this won't be easy. The rest of the rules for the training apply, but the amount of weight in each band will change at fixed intervals as you manipulate your chakra, so you'll need to adjust the amount of chakra you use accordingly. Do you understand?"

Nodding, Sakura managed to get to her feet. With the Genin up and ready to begin training again. Amaya decided there was nothing more she could do for them so she left, wanting to be alone. She found a small pond and sat beside it to meditate. Calming her mind, she allowed thoughts to come and go as they pleased. At first, none contained the taint of the madness she'd almost succumb to years ago, but as her thoughts drifted to her talk with the Hokage, to entering the mission room to wait for Team 7 for the first time, and to the recently recounted battle with Zabuza, she began to feel her chest tighten, feel her breathing become shallow, feel her heart beat faster. Nervousness and hesitancy at returning to ninja life that she'd ignored, written off, crashed over her in mammoth waves .

She tried to rise above the flood of her thoughts but only succeeded in dragging herself deeper. Just as she was about to give in, despite all the work she'd done to stave off the insanity, someone was beside her, shaking her. Reflexes kicked in and she slipped a blade hidden beneath the long sleeve of her coat into her hand, thrusting the steel at her attacker. The weapon never made contact with flesh; a firm hand gripped her wrist. Opening her eyes, she saw a blur of sliver and black.

"Amaya, look at me," the blur insisted, tightening its grip on her wrist.

She focused and the image resolved into Kakashi.

"You recognize me now?"

Nodding, Amaya looked away from the other shinobi. Kakashi released her, letting her draw away the blade that had almost taken out his eye. "Well, that could've been messy." The auburn-haired Jonin said nothing, so he continued. "That didn't seem like fine to me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Hey, guys! I'm working on finishing the Wave arc and I've decided I'm making the time between the end of the arc and the Chunin Exams longer. Which means I'll get to focus more on Amaya.

**So I'm holding a contest!**

If there's a scene, a situation, you'd like to see Amaya in during this down-time between arcs, let me know. Whether it be something funny or something more serious, it doesn't matter. Post your idea as a review and I'll choose a winner a week from today, on the **15th of November**. The winner will get their idea transformed into a chapter and will, of course, be credited with the original idea itself. And, who knows, I may not be able to choose only one winner.

Let the contest begin!

Oh, right, and here's your new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8 - Journey to the Land of Waves: Part 4 - Glimpsing Truth

Kakashi frowned worriedly as he watched Amaya regress to the insecure girl she'd been. She couldn't speak, couldn't move, couldn't meet his eyes. She held her weapon as if it would bite. Shame was written across her face.

"Maya, it was an accident. You didn't hurt me. It's okay."

She shook her head and bit her lip until she could whisper. A drop of blood beaded on her wound. "I thought I was past all this."

"This isn't something you move past. It's something you learn to deal with," the Copy-nin stated uncomfortably. He wasn't the best at offering emotional support. He desperately cast about for something else for her to focus on and a glint of silver at her wrist caught his attention. He lifted her hand and examined the plain, silver bracelet he hadn't noticed before. The only adornment was a single black paw print stamped into the metal. Kakashi quirked an eyebrow. "You missed me, didn't you."

Amaya snatched her hand away and covered the bracelet with the other, dropping the knife in the process. "No. Why would I miss a wanna-be Inuzuka like you?"

The silver-haired Jonin smiled. He had her. "Come on. Just admit it. Admit that you missed me."

"No."

"Admit it."

She sighed. Leaning forward, she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her. As Kakashi allowed himself to be moved, he felt the warmth radiating from Amaya's body as she dragged him closer. Her scent, like sun-warm leaves, enveloped him. A shiver swept through him as her breath tickled his ear.

"If you must know," Amaya whispered, "The one I missed most was... Pakkun."

Kakashi, speechless, stared at her as she moved away. It took him several moments to find his voice. "You missed... _Pakkun_?"

"Of course. He has such soft, supple paws. By the way, have you seen our Genin?"

"Sakura's helping Tsunami. Naruto and Sasuke are still training."

She glanced at the fading sky and frowned. No wonder Kakashi'd come looking for her. Then his words hit her. "Wait, Naruto and Sasuke are still training?"

"Yeah."

"Those two.. training alone... Together."

His eyes widened. "Oh."

Amaya, without thought, slipped her hidden blade into its sheath while Kakashi rose to his feet, leaning on a pair of crutches. The Jonin headed for where Naruto and Sasuke had been training. They heard the shouting long before they saw the two Genin grappling on the ground. Grabbing each by his shirt collar, the tattooed shinobi pulled the boys apart. "Enough!"

"He started it! Believe it!" Naruto yelled.

"And I'm ending it. Both of you, go back. Now." She shoved the Genin away, in no mood for their bickering. Grumbling, Sasuke and Naruto trudged back to Tazuna's while Amaya walked with Kakashi as he hobbled on his crutches. "You really shouldn't have gotten out of bed, you know that."

"I know," the Jonin said, smiling to himself. A silence settled between them for a moment before he broke it. "I can't believe you kept it. Thought you said you didn't want it."

"I'm not going to let perfectly good steel rust away in my closet." Amaya recalled how arrogant he'd appeared when he'd handed her the knife the day after their first mission together. He'd said an ANBU should be able to protect herself and shouldn't need to be saved so much. Then she'd surprised him the day after by saying that she appreciated his concern for her safety, but she _could_ take care of herself. The one-sided conversation ended with Kakashi terribly confused as to how she'd seen through him.

The pair found everyone already deep into their food. Naruto and Sasuke were shoveling food into their mouths almost faster than they could chew. Sitting in the empty space beside Sakura, the auburn-haired shinobi cast a glance at them. "We found them fighting and sent them home. I suppose it didn't take long for it to start up again, huh."

Sakura laughed and shook her head. "By the way, Sensei, thank you for the bracelets. I can barely feel my arms but I think it's helping. I already feel stronger."

"You're welcome, Sakura."

After dinner, everyone went their separate ways to prepare for bed. Amaya sat on her borrowed futon dicing an apple from her pack as Sakura returned from the bathroom.

"Why're you cutting up that apple, Sensei?"

"You'll see." When she was threw, the tattooed Jonin , pricked her finger with the knife she's used to cut up the apple, made a few quick hand seals, and placed her palm on the bed. From the tiny cloud of smoke appeared a mouse. Russet fur covered most of his minuscule body except his throat and belly which were a stark white. His pink nose twitched and beady eyes turned on the pile of apple bits. "Apple!" His voice was shrill and squeaky, though not unpleasantly so.

Fascinated, Saukra watched the mouse stuff piece after piece of apple into his little mouth. She guessed he couldn't have been more than three inches long. "Who're you?"

The mouse devoured the last of the apple and licked his paws clean before rising to his hind legs and bowing to the young girl. "My name is Mamoru. _Micromys_ _minutus_ at your service."

"He's a harvest mouse," Amaya cut in, a smile on her face.

Mamoru glanced up at his mistress. "Is there any more of that apple left?"

"Glutton," the Jonin teased as she handed him a small slice which he promptly consumed while she finished off the rest.

Curious, Sakura examined him more closely. "His eyes are different colors."

Indeed, Mamoru had one blue eye and one brown, very unlike the coal black his eyes should've been.

"He's... special," Amaya answered.

"Oh, come now," the mouse squeaked as he scampered up her sleeve to perch on her shoulder, "she'll realize it sooner or later. Just tell her."

"Why should I? It's none of her business."

"Because she saw through the jutsu, that's why."

Amaya glared at her summoning animal and his logic, sighed, and turned to the Genin who'd watched the exchange with interest. "You're right; his eyes are different than they should be. As you'll come to see, I can only use basic techniques without Mamoru present. My ability to use chakra in certain ways was sealed away years ago by enemy nin, but I was able to transfer my knowledge to my summon." That was the short, non-technical version of the story anyway. "But enough about me. We need to get some sleep."

Sakura took the hint and turned off the light, crawling into bed with a mammoth yawn. The auburn-haired shinobi took off her jacket and laid down as well. Mamoru snuggled in the hollow of her throat, his favorite place to sleep, while she lay awake stroking his soft fur, feeling the weight of her own symbol-marked bracelet.


End file.
